The Time's They Are A Changin'
by SwordArtOnlineFan23
Summary: Basically taking place in the two year span between the Black and White versions of Pokemon and the Black 2 and White 2 versions. Please let me know what you guys think. I know I'm not the greatest at writing, but I'll get better. Please review this. Please support the official release.
1. Chapter 1: Changes

It seems like it was just yesterday that my big brother Naoto challenged a guy named "N," leader of Team Plasma who tried to liberate all Pokemon, and won. Everyone recognized him as our greatest hero. Because of him, this world is changing.

The changes started with our home town, Nuvema. It wasn't just our house that was being remodeled, it was the whole town. A new layout, new name, and a Pokemon gym and Pokemon Center are supposed to be put in. For the time being mom and I were moved to a two bedroom apartment, on my brothers expense, in Castelia City. The changes didn't stop there.

The routes changed names and looked completely different in layout. Striaton City is changing to Floccesy Town and won't even have a gym in it. Nimbasa City will no longer exist and instead will be Virbank City, a small port city. Brother told me that the Striaton City and Nimbasa City gym leaders are stepping down from the League.

The Nimbasa City gym leader is leaving due to the recent loss of her husband. While the Striaton City gym leader trio are stepping down because the managed to open up a top notch restaurant in Sinnoh. But there were two things that were still bugging me.

The first is that brother said that the Pokemon League Champion, Alder, was stepping down from his high seat. He never told me why. The other thing that bothered me is that brother said he would most likely never see me again. Where is he going? Why is he leaving? And why did he give me his prized Pokemon Deino?

"I need you brother... You're my idol!" Taichi said as he looked out his apartment window at a city showered by rain.


	2. Chapter 2: Striaton's Best

Mom told me to take Deino for a walk, otherwise he would poop all over the place, so I did. I decided that it just might be time to get some answers to my questions, so I started with the former Striaton Gym Leaders.

I walked up to a building that had a sign which showed the gym leaders in awe over how good the food is. The building had a classic look to it, but at the same time it looked like Bill Gates' house on steroids. it was at that moment that I knew it would be near impossible to find even one of the three.

I searched every room, on every one of the lower levels, with no luck. I got to the top floor, which was their corporate floor, and in the back room was their office. I walked through several dozen cubicles before reaching a pair of electronic sliding doors, like the ones at grocery stores. They opened slowly, revealing a waiting room, a secretary's desk, and another door.

A woman popped out and asked me if I had an appointment. I said no at first, but then added that I would like to speak to them about important matters.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Good luck kid!" She laughed as she made fun of me, "You'll never see-"

Cilan interrupted, "Who will never see us?" He asked the secretary as he glared at her angrily.

"Uh, sir! When did you step out? Ha. Ha..." She said embarrassingly.

"Shirley... What did I tell you about not accepting sudden appointments when we're not busy?" Cilan asked as he came over to me and pet Deino, "You raised this Pokemon well... Uh..."

"Taichi. My name is Taichi. You're one of the Striaton Gym Leaders aren't you?" I said with much enthusiasm.

"Not as of N's defeat. My brothers and I built this company and gave up on training." Cilan had a saddened look on his face.

"That's why I'm here, sir. I need to know why all of you quit being awesome gym leaders." I nearly knocked him out after I jumped with excitement.

"Woah there Taichi! Since Shirley was being rude to you, the least I could do is answer your question. Com on in." As he opened the door for me, a second wave of energy came over me.

Their office was luxurious. It had three couches that, all-together, formed a "U" shape. A t.v. on the far wall that was so bit it looked like it WAS the wall. A big mahogany desk sat by the wall of windows over looking the port. It also had three bathrooms, each one equipped with a shower and large enough to fit ten people comfortably.

Cilan looked at me and gestured towards one of the couches. "Please, make your self at home." He said with an inviting smile, "Then we can get down to business."

The couches were as comfy as I imagined they would be. I sank right in and could have easily fallen asleep. Then Cilan spoke.

He was staring and the ceiling when he started, "Before Naoto beat N, no one came in to battle us or eat at our restaurant. Six months ago today, Naoto beat N." It was April 19th when my brother beat N. "And four months ago people started eating at our restaurant more, but the more people that ate, the less people showed up to battle us. Two months after that, the League Champion, Alder, came up to us with heartfelt regret when he informed us that we were no longer accepted as League approved gym leaders. My brothers and I knew and accepted that fact, so we focused on our food and ended up where we are now..." He started to cry from the memories, then he told me to leave.


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion

Walking out of there I couldn't help but feel that maybe something was going on behind the scenes. I felt like I was constantly being watched. I don't know by who or why, but I do know that it was happening. Things especially got suspicious right around when Cilan brought up Alder.

Alder was a nice man with long spikey orange hair and always dressed funny. He was strong willed and would never go down without a fight. If Alder gave the orders to Cilan and his brothers to not be gym leaders, then someone must have used Alder's weakness.

I left that building with more questions then what I went in with. Why did Alder do that? Who's behind all of this? Is Cilan a part of this? Why did Alder step down from his high seat?

I went straight home afterwards where I was greeted by my mom in an apron. She had been cooking all day since she got a job being a cook at one of the restaurants here. She had clearly been crying so I asked her why, but I wish I didn't... The news I got brought me to my knees crying. She said that Officer Jenny dropped by with news that my brother had been killed. They couldn't figure out why or how, but they have a witness that saw his car abandoned and ransacked off the side of the road.

I got up and ran to my room, slamming the door after I was in. Yet, somehow Deino managed to get in and curl up on my bed after I fell asleep. I woke up sweating from the nightmare I had about brothers death. I looked over at my end-table to find a tray of breakfast and a note left by mom. She said to take it easy and that she couldn't afford to take work off. As I was eating, all I could think about was how little she cared about brother.

I heard the door bell ring suddenly. I checked the peep-hole to see if I knew the people or not. Standing there was Professor Juniper, and behind her were old friends of Naoto; Cheren and Bianca.

Bianca had applied to be a professor's assistant, but hadn't been accepted due to Juniper being so busy and Bianca not being qualified enough. Cheren is currently enrolled at the Trainer School so he can one day become a gym leader while his brother (my friend) and sister try to grow up smart like him. Professor Juniper was still a professor and continued her research on Pokemon evolution and such. All three came over to give their regards to mom and I about Naoto's death... Or so I thought...


End file.
